Team Blue
by Taisi
Summary: She woke up with no idea where she was, or how she got there. She mainly wondered why she was a fuzzy yellow mouse, and why a blue turtle was asking her if she was okay, and if she'd maybe like an Oran Berry. A Mystery Dungeon story.
1. Part 1

A/N: Okay, I _think _I just completed "Pokèmon Red Rescue", and it. Was. AWESOME. I stayed up 'till three o'clock in the morning playing it one night and had to stop because my Gameboy died. XD The next day at school I could hardly stay awake, but that's normal. ANYWHO.

And this will differ slightly from the game, okay? This story is just my loose interpretation. I don't own Pokèmon, but if I _did _Ash would definitely be the master- of the _Universe- _by now.

Edit. (6.13.11)- I've gone through and fixed some syntax errors here and there- I haven't changed a lot, so you probably won't even be able to tell. C:

_Part 1:_

_Enter Akira and Kai!_

The Furret cowered, eyes widening as the Charizard approached. _Why did I take the bet? _she thought piteously, pressing herself as far against the dungeon wall as far as possible. _I shouldn't have come here...I'm only level six! _The Charizard inhaled deeply, smoke beginning to leak out of its open mouth, flames forming in its throat. Furret gasped and clenched her eyes shut tightly, waiting for the fiery blow-

"Protect the client!"

_"Rain Dance!"_

A sudden downpour extinguished the Charizard's attack. He snarled, glaring in the direction of the Furret's sudden saviors.

Furret, hardly daring to hope, opened her eyes slowly, to find a smiling Squirtle in front of her. "Hey," he said gently. "Are you okay? We got here just in time; sorry for making you wait so long."

"Kai! Is she okay?"

The Squirtle yelled over his shoulder, "Yeah, she's alright! Hey, be careful, alright? He's a big one."

"Heh, don't worry. He's not leveled very high."

Furret blinked, eyes sliding past him. A small Pikachu was facing off against the dragon-like Pokèmon. "No...I...I'm fine..." the Furret mumbled, relief numbing her mouth. "Is...that your friend?"

"Her? Yeah, that's Akira." Kai smiled widely. "She's the cheif of our operations."

"Oper...Are you a Rescue Team?" Furret squealed shrilly, paws flying to her mouth. "But you're both so little!"

The Squirtle nodded, obviously used to this reaction, that polite smile still on his face as he offered her an Oran Berry. "Team Blue."

* * *

_She sat in the tall grass tensely, twining her little fingers in her lap. Her yellow fur shown gold in the sunlight streaking down through the trees, and her two long ears twitched at every slight noise. Her breathing was rushed, her heart racing as she panicked, hardly daring to look around her. _

Where am I?

_"...Hey- excuse me, are you all right?"_

_Her eyes shot up at the sound of the voice; sparks flew from her cheeks and she started growling, lightning bolt-shaped tail whipping behind her as she leaned instinctively into a battle-ready crouch. _

_"Whoa, it's okay, I won't hurt you!" the voice said quickly, startled. It was much closer. Anxiously, she glanced up, electricty making her fur stand on end. Her eyes found softer amber ones; she jumped- the blue creature in front of her flinched back in response, paws out appeasingly. "I just want to make sure you're not hurt- but you seem alright." He offered her a disarming smile, that had her relaxing despite herself._

_"Who...are you?" she asked slowly._

_"I'm Kai." The creature's smile widened, and he tilted his head slightly. "And you?"_

_"I...I'm Akira," she said, feeling herself finally beginning to calm down. She stood, swayed, and promptly fell back over. She groaned, pondering the meaning of life and how easy it'd be to end hers, when a blue appendage was extended to her. She glanced up at Kai, who was still smiling at her. She accepted, and he pulled her to his feet, dropping her paw when she was up. "Where are we?"_

_Kai looked at her oddly. "You don't know where you are? We're in the Tiny Woods." Seeing her glance around warily, he muttered, "You really _don't _know where we are, do you?" When she shook her head, he continued, __"__Do you know how you got here?"_

_Another shake._

_"I guess you don't have a place to stay, either, do you?"_

_She looked down, all too aware of her desperate situation. __Kai rubbed the back of his neck, frowning as he thought. Then he blinked and glanced at her. "You could stay with me if you want."_

_Akira looked at him. "What?"_

_"Well...I mean, it'd probably be weird for you, since you're new here and you don't know me and all, but I just thought, since you needed help..." _

_He really was adorable, Akira decided. She waved a small paw in front of his face to stop him rambling, and said, "I'd love to stay with you for a little while, if you wouldn't mind."_

_His smile warmed her heart. "Great. Then come with me." He offered his paw, and it seemed like common sense to take it._

_And then she was being led through the forest as the sky began to darken, passing various other creatures sort of like the two of them- and the only thoughts in her head were that she would have been completely lost if it weren't for Kai's steady grip on her paw, and that she might still wake up from this crazy dream soon. _

* * *

_Kai swept an arm out in front of them, as though introducing great granduer. Akira blinked at what she was seeing, trying to see any signifigance in what she was seeing at all. "Umm...wow! A hut! With a mailbox..."_

_Kai nodded earnestly, watching her expression carefully. "This is a Rescue Team base. It's...um, well it's not exactly finished. It's mine, sort of, but you can sleep here if you like."_

_"A what? __Rescue Team?"_

_"Yes. They're small groups of Pokèmon who answer rescue requests- if someone gets stuck in a dungeon, they or their friends can send for help, and the Rescue Teams battle their way through to help them." Kai's eyes were glowing as he regarded the hut fondly. "I haven't got a team yet, but maybe one day..."_

_She watched him with a smile, crossing her arms. _

If I'm going to be stuck here, for however long, I may as well make some dreams come true, right?

_"Tell me more about these teams."_


	2. Part 2

A/N: Thanks for the...review. XD Here's the next chapter; hope you enjoy!

There may be slight Akira/Kai, but I dunno yet. So far they're just really, really close friends; they know they can trust each other. I mean even though Kai randomly found her in a forest, and she told him she was a human-turned-Pokèmon, he still took her under his wing and looked out for her.

_Part 2:_

_Kiba, the Puppy Pokèmon!_

Kai knocked on the wooden frame of the base's entrance, peering into the dimly lit hut. "Kìre? Kìre, you awake?" he asked, taking a few steps in. His gaze found a small form fast asleep on the mound of hay straight across from the doorway. His crimson eyes softned as he took in his teammate's tensed and uneasy sleep. He made his way over as best he could in the darkness and gently shook his captain awake. "Kìre...Akira, wake up," he whispered.

Silver eyes fluttered open, and blinked several times. "K...Kai?" Akira mumbled sleepily, rubbing a paw over her eyes. "Wh...what time is it?"

Kai answered with a warm smile. "Time to get up. We've still gotta hit the Square before we can answer any more of our rescue requests."

Akira felt the need to denote his enthusiasm. "Haha, great. Remind me when I fall down dead in a few year's time from lack of sleep _why_ I fell down dead from lack of sleep. Alright?"

Kai was already on his way out of the Team Base, dragging Akira along with him. "Yes, yes, I'll tell you I made you get up every day before noon, and that the radiation from the sun killed you slowly and without mercy."

Akira nodded sleepily. "You better." Kai smiled at her and said nothing else.

* * *

"Making a deposit again, dears?" Persian purred at once upon seeing Team Blue. "You two are my regulars, I tell you. Do you really make all this money saving Pokèmon?"

"Well," Kai answered shyly, extracting the money from the team toolbox- a cloth bag the color of beach sand, "some of it's earned. Most we just find in the dungeons."

Persian laughed, and added the money to their savings account. "I see, I see. Well, have a good day, with many of your beloved adventures." When Kai nodded, Persian smiled at him and turned to the next Pokèmon in line. "Welcome to Felicity Bank, would you like to withdraw or deposit today?"

Kai turned around and saw that Akira was asleep on her feet. Kai rolled his eyes and gripped her paw with his, starting down the street. She stumbled after him, waking enough to walk, trusting Kai not to let her fall down a hole or something. Kai stopped at the first shop and peered around at their wares. Finding nothing of any use, he dragged Akira along with him to the Storage center and deposited all their items. Kangaskan smiled at them, and bade them a goodmorning as they left.

"So, Kìre," he asked as he led his ambling partner down the street. "Do you want to start a new mission? We'd have to go pick up supplies-" A large groan from his team captain proved all the answer he needed. He laughed and turned toward the path to the dojo.

The dojo was situated by the lake; it was a place for training, where Pokèmon could level up without fear of some brutal attack. Akira and Kai usually went to level crunch.

He'd only taken a few steps when a sudden brute force ran into them from behind, knocking both little Pokèmon to the ground. Akira leapt up, sparking anxiously as she did when caught off guard; Kai reached over and picked up their empty toolbox, slinging it back over his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry," a voice somewhere nearby drawled, not sounding very sorry at all. "Did I knock you over?"

"Obviously," Akira snapped back, rising unsteadily to her feet. "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

"You got somethin' to say Mouse?" the Pokèmon sneered. Now that they were steady on their feet, Team Blue could see that the speaker was a handsome Growlithe, with dark eyes that seemed to be laughing at only served to add to Akira's growing, burning irritation. She hadn't slept well the night before- more strange dreams- and she wasn't in the _mood _to deal with anyone who's name wasn't Kai.

"What did you call me?" she asked, paws clenched into tight fists.

"Mouse. You're the "Mouse Pokèmon", aren't you?"

By this time, a large crowd had gathered. Despite the fact that they were only Silver Rank, and there were several Gold Ranks around the Village Square, they had gathered quite a reputation for their missions; all of which were completed even if it took them try after try. Every Pokèmon there knew that even if Blue wasn't exactly the strongest around, they could definitely handle themselves.

But instead of lashing out Akira smiled, looking up at the Growlithe with an expression that promised trouble. Several spectators groaned loudly, and Kai hid a grin behind his paw.

"And you're the Puppy Pokèmon, right?" The Growlithe twitched; Akira struck a nerve, and she knew it. Her sweet smile turned into a smirk. It was time for this newbie, who had no clue he was dealing with the captain of a capable Rescue Team (said captain preffering to keep him in the dark), to learn that she gave better than she got.

"My name is Kiba," the Pokèmon snarled softly. "Little mouse."

"Yes, yes," she cooed with so much false affection that a Caterpie nearby gagged. "Whatever you say, puppy, whatever you say."

In truth, she was confused. Growlithe were supposed to be very sweet Pokèmon, affectionate and playful. What had happened to make this one go from lovable to...not? Yes, they were fiercly loyal, but to pick a fight with a random Pokèmon it spots on the street? It was out of character.

Nevertheless, he picked a fight, and would have to face the consequences. Of course, the hot-headed fire-type threw an Ember attack at her. She dodged smartly, and ran in low. "Thundershock!" She didn't dish out anything strong, just something good enough one to stun him for awhile. And when he got back up, he'd think she was just a street-smart Pokè-punk who got the upper hand.

And now, as he hit the ground dazedly, Akira spun around and, with a huge grin, yelled, "Kai! C'mon!" Kai nodded, gripping the Toolbox, and the teammates raced away through the Square. As they passed, Pokèmon called out commendations or teasing rebukes, but neither stopped to accept them.

They dashed across the bridge over the narrow brook, and flew off down the beaten path. A few minutes of hard running later found them at their base.

They both ducked inside and sat just inside the door; actually, it was collapsing more than sitting, but no one was there to see. They were laughing as they gasped for air, and mimicking the expression on Kiba's face over and over again. Each face grew more and more exaggerated sending Team Blue into gales of laughter.

That night, after a day spent at the dojo with a few friends, Akira and Kai stumbled across the footbridge drowsily. All the shopkeepers were putting away their wares, and the units were closing up as well. As the life of Pokèmon Square quieted, Team Blue managed to find their way back to the Base in the near pitch black darkness. Neither had heard anything more from or about Kiba and while Akira felt a little guilty about the whole thing- really, she'd just been a little cranky- and worried about the punk, she told herself that he got what he had coming.

Both inhaled a deep lungful of clear night air, and let it out. Akira smiled at Kai- he always wondered how her silver eyes, on odd color for a Pikachu, managed to catch some light even in the darkness and sparkle- and then bade him goodnight. He smiled back and turned to go to his home in Turtleshell Pond, when both were startled by a cry that cut through the peaceful night like a bolt of lightning.

A little Rattata was running towards them frantically, coming up the path from the dungeons. "You two! Are you a Team?" he asked desperately.

"Yes," Kai said calmly, "we are. What's wrong?"

"You've got to come help! There's a Growlithe in there. in Thunderwave! He's hurt, and trapped, and-"

Neither the Pikachu or the Squirtle heard anything else. They both glanced at each other, eyes narrowing. Could it possibly be...?

"Show us where."


	3. Part 3

A/N: There's really no excuse for how long this took. -_-; I'm really, really sorry. I'm thankful for all the reviews, in any case, and so I present the next chapter.

A sidenote; I like this story a lot, even though I can never work on it with the immense WB going on. I liked the idea of the Pokèmon's emotions and lifestyle in Red Rescue; especially how my partner and I were strong friends throughout the first half of the game, and how sad he was when I was going to leave. I wanted to work that into a story; combining my favorite Pokèmon with characters all their own.

Now that I've gotten my monologue out of the way, please enjoy.

_Part 3:_

_Rescue at Thunderwave Cave!_

They entered the Dungeon quickly, without hesitation. The little Pokèmon who'd guided them to the entrance stayed put there, noticeably too weak to survive for long in the Dungeon after it's previous and hasty escape; Team Blue assured him they would be right back with the Growlithe. They were still unsure as to whether or not it was Kiba, since they had no way of knowing, but that didn't slow them down; either way, there was a Pokèmon in danger, and they were a Pokèmon Rescue team. To them, that was logic in itself and reason enough to rush boldly into the dangerous domain.

"Akira-"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about...Kiba?"

"Mm...Well...I think that for a Growlithe he's pretty obnoxious." Akira frowned as they raced up their fourth flight of stairs. "I wonder how that happened."

Kai murmured something that sounded agreeable as he tackled a sudden opponent; bringing him down and moving aside quickly allowed for Akira to do a quick Iron Tail and nothing else was said as they continued searching in comfortable silence.

* * *

"Scared, Kiba?" The Arcanine was much bigger than the Growlithe- could overpower him, outrun him...

"No," Kiba bit out, glaring. _Dammit... _he thought, glancing down at his bleeding forepaw. _I'm really in deep this time..._

"Poor Kiba...and all you wanted to do was join our pack." His voice was less than sympathetic and Kiba snarled silently in response. _Some "pack." Damn it...! Why is it that every group of Pokèmon I try to get involved with are complete assholes?...My leg hurts... _"All you had to do was catch the Caterpie. That was all."

"But," the Growlithe panted defiantly, "that Caterpie hasn't done anything." Another blow; Kiba wondered vaguely which of Arcanine's cronies had attacked him this time. _I'm so stupid, _he thought unrepentantly. _I shouldn't have thought these guys would be different. You just can't trust anyone anymore._

"This is boring me," Arcanine yawned, showing off his powerful jaw. "Just kill him and be done with it." Obedient as always, the big Pokèmon moved in as Arcanine stepped back; his dark eyes glittered malevolently and Kiba clenched his shut.

"_Puppy!"_

"Water Gun!"

Kiba, tensed up and prepared for pain, snapped his eyes open and glanced up, thoroughly startled. There was no mistaking that little blur of blue, soon followed by one of yellow. He watched from where he lay the little electric mouse clench her paws into fists, scrunch up her face and scream, "Thundershock!" The electric current ran over her golden fur, making it stand on end, and her silver eyes flashed with chilling anger as she loosed her attack upon Arcanine's gang.

Kai saw it coming before Kiba did; the Squirtle ran over to the fallen Growlithe, helping him to move out of the way and to relative safety behind a large boulder before the explosion.

After a few moments as the dust settled and the crater crumbled in a bit more, Akira called, "Alright, guys, fun's over."

Kiba didn't move for awhile, sitting in nonplussed silence; but Kai vaulted from behind the rock at once and gripped his captain by the shoulders, asking in an adorably concerned voice if she was alright. Kiba listened to her laughing reassurance, and then Kai's scolding rebuff.

_...Who _are _they?_

"Hey, puppy," Akira called from where she stood. "You okay?"

Kiba stared at her. "...Are you two mates?"

Silence. A very, very tense silence; Kiba feared for a moment that he'd misjudged the Pokèmon's good humor- and then Akira and Kai were laughing. "No, nothing like that," Akira managed, grinning widely. "We're just a good ol' fashion Rescue Team."

Kai smiled at him. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Kiba scowled and snapped, "Of course."

"Weeeell..." Akira sighed, rocking back and forth on her hind paws. "The way I see it, we got two options; we could always break our record and call in for a medical team..." Kai gave her an unamused look, and she grinned. "Or we could just ask the puppy to buck up and bear it till we get back to town."

Kiba looked highly offended. "I can walk on my own!" he bit out, eyes flashing. Kai glanced sidelong at him, and Kiba didn't miss the way those scarlet eyes darted down to his wounded forepaw. "I'm fine," he continued firmly, tone not allowing any argument. Akira assumed a careless expression and shrugged, kicking at the limp body of Arcanine. Kai sighed, rubbing his arm and glancing in the opposite direction. Kiba, scowling, stood and made to take a step.

He yelped involuntarily when he put wait on his wounded forepaw, and instantly drew the hurt limb up. Glancing over he saw Akira and Kai pointedly looking away, and growled. "F...Fine," he muttered, "you can heal me up, right?"

"But of course!" Akira chirped, instantly beaming again. "Kai was sweet enough to hunt up some Oran Berries for you on the way here; you'll have him to thank for your good health." As she talked, Kai was dragging over the almost-empty Toolbox; digging inside, he withdrew a few of the blue berries, presenting them to Kiba. Kiba, sighing, forced them down; he'd never liked the taste of Oran Berries, though every other Pokèmon he'd met disagreed. Immediately, he began to feel better-the gash in his leg closing up, the fur that had been ripped out out of him growing back. He shook out his thick coat, feeling contented, and set to licking away the blood on his leg.

"And there's a few left over," Kai commented, peering inside the Toolbox.

Akira smiled. "We can just add those to our wares; you can _never _have too many Oran Berries." Then she glanced back at Kiba. "So you're okay now?"

Kiba nodded once.

"Then you're free to go. We know you're not a part of this freak's posse," the Pikachu said, jerking a thumb back at Arcanine. "Nothing'll be held against you, you have Team Blue's word on that." She stretched her arms over her head, then caught Kai's gaze. "And the rest?"

"A lot of folk would like to get back at Arcanine for one thing or another," the Squirtle said quietly, understanding the question for what it was. "He's in a bad way with most of the people we know, and a lot more we don't." Kiba wanted badly to ask where the water Pokèmon got his information, but held his tongue, instead waiting for Akira's response.

Akira was silent for awhile, bright eyes moving steadily from her teammate to the fire Pokèmon in question, then back again. Kiba was shifting impatiently, and about to speak when she finally said, "We've done what we came to do-let's just leave it at that. We won't get anything out of- omigosh, is that a RollCall Orb?" Cutting herself off, the little creature darted to the other side of the dungeon, having just noticed the sparkling blue orb lying in the corner, covered in a thin layer of fine dust. Dusting it off, she admired it for a moment before her face fell. "No...this is just a Hurl..."

"Wait a minute," Kiba demanded, stalking over to her. "You're just gonna let that jerk go? After what he did?"

Akira didn't look at him as she put the orb down and gently rolled it away. "We're not going to bring him to the Square just so people can gang up and beat the crap out of him. I think you'll agree when I say that leaves a person a bit underhanded." Her eyes met his squarely, and he looked away.

"But...but _still-"_

"He'll definitely terrorize more Pokèmon soon enough; and when that happens, we'll just show up again to rescue his victim. And that's how it'll go, until he learns that there's no way in hell we'll let him get away with it." She was digging around now, unearthing treasures buried by the explosion caused by her lightning blast. When there was nothing she found she wanted, she simply left all the stuff laying there and returned to Kai, who was closing the Toolbox.

"Wh...Why don't you take it all?" the Growlithe asked in obvious confusion.

"We only keep Oran Berries, Reviver Seeds, Apples...Max Elixirs...and that's about it, I think," Kai said thoughtfully. "Using anything else would be kind of unfair," he went on to explain, "and we just don't need the advantage." Kai grinned. "We'll fight 'em fairly-with our own strength-or not at all."

"If we don't win the first time, we just keep comin' back," Akira said with a shrug. "Normally our opponent's pretty fed up with us by then, and his irritation is what gets him beat." She looked pretty smug as she said this, and Kiba sweatdropped; _Some noble hero..._

"Anyway, it's time we headed back," the Pikachu continued. Her bright eyes met his own dark ones, and he could read clearly the real question written there. Kai politely kept his gaze lowered, waiting for his captain's word, and Kiba took half a step back. "What are you going to do, Kiba? Are you coming with us or staying behind?"

Are you joining us? Will you become our comrade and fight alongside us? Or will you turn from us and assume that nasty bad-ass attitude again, and pretend we never met? It was a wordless conversation, passing between all three, and yet it felt to Kiba like someone was screaming at him. All along; this trip to the dungeon had never been necessary. Those silver eyes were watching him, waiting impassively for his reply.

The answer was so _obvious._

"You really, _honestly _think you're getting rid of me this easily?" Kiba shook his head, looking disgusted. "God, and they said you were _smart._"

* * *

"Taking another mission, Akira?" a Mankey called from where he lounged outside the Wares Shop as the Pikachu darted by.

"Yeah!" she replied, grinning as she passed him. "I wanna get there before the good ones are taken!" She sped down the road, Pokèmon calmly stepping out of her way.

Back at the Base, Kai was leaning against the mailbox, waiting patiently for the package that was supposed to arrive. When a shadow fell over him, he glanced up and grinned at the site of the mail messenger.

* * *

He quickly made his way up the road, paws making no sound on the loose gravel. Heads turned in his direction, as they obviously remembered him, but he paid them no mind. Crossing the small footbridge, he made his way down the dirt path until he came to-

"PUUUPPY!" Akira was perched on the mailbox, waving her arms frantically. Passing Pokèmon paid her no mind; Kiba began to realize she had a reputation, and not a very dignified one. "Over here!"

When he joined them, Kai smiled at him disarmingly; he felt the need to nod back. Then Kai presented him with a small silver badge, and said, "If you take this, you'll be an official member of Team Blue." Kiba glanced at the shining thing, and started to reach for it when Akira leapt abruptly from her perch and landed beside him.

"Listen," she said warningly. "This is a serious thing you're doing. This isn't some game, it's a commitment. Once you're a part of our team, you're with us for life, got it?"

And when Kiba looked to Kai a little helplessly, the Squirtle smiled. "Whether you like it or not."

_...For life..._

The Growlithe grinned, and accepted the badge, allowing Kai to pin it to the bandana tied around his foreleg. _Maybe these guys'll be different, _he thought to himself, feeling the hope he thought he'd squashed resurface and shine. _Maybe...maybe they'll be-_

"Well!" Akira was shoving a full Toolbox at Kai and tugging at his arm. "Now that _that's _out of the way, we can turn our sights to more important matters!"

Kiba stared at her incredulously. "What's _wrong _with you? Aren't captains supposed to be reserved and dignified?"

Akira whined, "But I wanna go now!" When Kiba looked to Kai for help, he saw the turtle Pokèmon was opening the Toolbox and peering inside curiously, more or less ignoring the Pikachu's behavior.

"Reviver Seeds, Oran Berries, Max Elixir..." Kai looked a little confused and glanced over at his captain. "There's not much here..."

"That's 'cause we're starting out easy, for Kiba's sake." She rolled her eyes, the silver catching in the sun.

"Wh...what? A mission?" Kiba gaped at her. "But! I only just started! How can you expect me to-"

"How do _you_ expect to get any stronger by doing nothing?" Akira jabbed a finger at him, other paw propped on her hip. "If you plan on leveling up, you'll have to work at it." She turned to Kai and the blue creature nodded, shouldering the bag.

As Kiba followed the two down the paths that would lead them to the dungeon, he sighed a bit. "No one warned me what I'd be getting myself into," he muttered.

Akira paused, and then turned to face him."That makes two of us." At his stunned expression, she turned and strode forward again, calling over her shoulder, "But I know it'll be worth it in the end."

Kai smiled at him, and he felt himself smile back.


	4. Part 4

A/N: This took an incredibly long time getting out. –sigh- I'd started it on my mother's computer, because at the time my laptop was being an ass; and when she's home, she's on the computer. She's always home. Now, however, she's taking my brother to his football game. I'm updating this in the few minutes I have before she returns.

This is a rather short chapter; I had to finish it quickly, for the above reasons.

_Part 4:_

_When Duty Calls!_

"Okay, let me make sure I've got this right." She steepled her fingers in front of her mouth, concentration gracing her expression. The two Pokèmon in front of her waited earnestly. "You decided to go _have some fun _in a high-level dungeon then _accidentally _left a young Meowth behind _alone, _and you didn't realize you'd left him until two days later when he still hadn't shown up home?"

The Ponyta shied nervously back a few feet. "It's not like he's a friend or anything," she said anxiously, "we hardly even know him. He heard us making the bet and wanted in, s'all."

Kai sighed, rubbing his forehead. "And what exactly was the bet?"

"We were betting to see who could go the farthest in and last the longest," the Butterfree of the group supplied. "We didn't think he'd try for the last level, honest."

"Idiots," Kiba muttered under his breath. Akira heard, and shot him a glare. "Well, it's true! I mean, they're acting like they have no obligations to the Meowth because they don't know him personally, but that's not fair at all!" He was defensive; new on the team, he wasn't sure yet how exactly things worked, but he didn't let that stop him from speaking his mind.

"He has a good point," Kai said fairly.

"Fine," Akira surrendered, before returning her attention to the clients and crossing her arms. "Now, where did you guys leave the kitty when you turned tail for home?"

Ponyta glared. "We didn't _run away," _she protested. Seeing her words meant little, she muttered, "Sixth basement."

"Right." Akira spun on her heel. "Really, we should send you back to find him yourselves, but sadly I don't have the authority do as much, so…. Kai, Kiba, let's gear up."

Kai saluted her playfully as she passed, before following her to the Base. Their Toolbox was prepared in advance, in case something like this happened, and they only had to retrieve it before they could begin. "It's time efficient," Kai explained.

* * *

"Okay, here we are. Thunderwave Cave. Again." Akira massaged her temples. "I'm getting sick of these rescue missions. I mean, a rescue's fine—but not if it's for a little twerp who had no business in the damn place."

"I know," Kai said calmly, shouldering the Toolbox. "Let's just get it over with. It's only the sixth floor."

"I'm impressed he made it that far," Kiba mused.

Akira started in, long ears twitching back and forth as darkness swallowed her; her silver eyes glinted in the pitch black basement, and she said, "Stay quiet and keep up—if we can avoid conflict, we can get in and out of here a whole lot faster." She heard muttered agreements from her companions, and located where they were from the sound of their voices. Kai was on her left, Kiba on her right. Reassured, she moved ahead.

They passed through the levels with ease; the basements were suspiciously empty. She frowned to herself, but mentioned nothing; doubtless Kai noticed long before she did, and there was no need to worry Kiba with it. They darted up the fourth flight of stairs, all stealth and silence. Fighting was good fun and a great way to level up, but when it could be avoided, it was.

Then she heard Kiba hiss, "Ouch!" and a light scuffle from behind. She turned, frustrated at the darkness, and formed a small spark in her paw. It lit up the room instantly, and she winced. They'd been surrounded in the dark.

"Monster house," Kai muttered from beside her, checking Kiba over for anything serious. The Growlithe had taken his attacker out with a cuff to the head. "You'd think they'd stop picking on us 'cause we're small."

"Nahh," Akira shrugged. "They're too thick to realize that silver on the badges mean they shouldn't mess around."

"This is true." Kai smiled. "It's your turn, isn't it?"

She smiled prettily. "If you say so." Then she disappeared sketchily; it took Kiba a moment to catch on, during which Kai led him safely to the next flight of stairs. There was a moment when all the heat gathered in the middle of the room, and it was hard to breathe for a few seconds—and then the dungeon exploded with a dangerous electric current and Kiba winced.

* * *

They reached the eighth floor quickly, Kiba munching on an Oran Berry Kai had forced upon him. Akira swept the first room quickly, fur standing on end.

"Something smells horrible here," she muttered.

"I don't like it," Kiba said at once, backtracking. "I don't like this smell at all."

Kai frowned, and moved from Kiba's side to Akira's. "I'll scout ahead," he told her softly, and vanished from view down the corridor.

Akira tensed, uneasy. Kiba whimpered quietly, anxious, and she put a paw on his head. "C'mon now," she reassured him, "this is Kai. He won't let anything touch him."

She said that, but Kiba could hear the worry in her voice. He knew that she was staying behind for his sake; Kai had gone ahead so she could make sure Kiba got on okay. They'd agreed on this wordlessly within the seconds it took Kai to reach Akira. As captain of a rescue team, it was Akira's duty to see to the safety of her comrades.

Her teeth were gritted in frustration, her silvery eyes intent upon the doorway into which Kai had disappeared.

Kiba felt his heart sink a little; he was just a rookie, and his teammates were strong. He knew Akira wanted to be with Kai in this strangely empty and foul-smelling place, and he knew it was because of the scent that made their fur stand on end.

It could've been hours, but when Kai returned it felt like no time had passed at all. Akira rushed forward at once, relief etched clearly on her face, when she drew up short.

Kai had the Meowth slung over one shoulder, and he was covered in a sticky, dark red substance.

"Kai?"

"No, no," he reached out with his free hand. "I'm fine, I'm fine. It's okay, Akira, calm down." His words were gentle. Akira didn't seem convinced.

"Then, Meowth—"

"No, this little guy's alright too." Kai hesitated. "Let's get back to the base first, shall we?"

The trip back was a rushed one; the Meowth didn't stir once.

* * *

"Do you mind telling me what happened?" Akira demanded later on. She'd checked Kai over thoroughly twice for any wounds at all, and only sat down again when she was absolutely sure he was in no way harmed. Kiba watched in fascination as Kai soothed the Pikachu's concerns skillfully.

"When I found him, he was covered in blood," Kai said quietly, "and there were a lot of still Pokèmon lying around him. I checked him over for wounds first, and found none. He'd collapsed out of exhaustion."

Kiba frowned, apprehension setting in. "Then where…did the blood come from?" He glanced at the sleeping Meowth in alarm. _Surely this little guy didn't…._

Akira sat down with a plop. "Well, that's unexpected."


	5. Part 5

A/N: T-T I hate schooooooool. Anyway, this is _not_ Kiba/Akira. Akira probably thinks of him as a little brother (even though Growlithes tower above Pikachu). Not much else to say. C: Enjoy!

_Part 5:_

_Go Save Shiftry!_

In reality, it wasn't too amazing that a Meowth was able to do that much damage. The cat-scratch Pokèmon was a vicious little creature. While there was a lot of blood, and it was startling at first glance, the wounds of the rest of the Pokèmon in the dungeon weren't severe. Kiba digested this information with some difficulty, and only after he was assured that he would encounter many similar things while on rescues.

After much deliberation, they decided to leave the little Meowth at a small clinic just outside the Square (created for the injured Pokèmon brought in from dungeons by Rescue Teams). They were reassured numerous times by the staff that the little creature would be just fine, but they still left somewhat hesitantly.

"Feels weird just leaving him there," Kiba muttered quietly, glancing over his shoulder. "Maybe we should wait till he wakes up."

"We didn't really have any obligation to him," Akira reasoned as they moved up the beaten path toward the link shop. "We did good in taking him back with us, but we don't need him to think he owes us."

"Is it too late to take another job?" Kiba asked, looking in the direction of the Post office; it was clearly visible where it sat alone near the cliff side, a winding path leading from its door past the bulletin board and down into the Square.

"I think so," Kai replied, gazing skyward to check the time. "We could check the Mailbox, though. If there's a request there we'll take it, alright?" He smiled at Kiba's enthusiastic affirmative.

"How's our Toolbox looking?" Akira asked the Squirtle, tugging at the bag. He waved her off, assuring her that there was enough there to get them through a dungeon or two. He waited to hear her sarcastic remark, and instead ran headlong into her where she stood stationary on the small footbridge.

As he picked himself up, Kiba diving to save the Toolbox, Akira muttered, "Is that Jumpluff...?"

Her teammates peered around her and blinked. The small Pokèmon was sitting in front of the team base, looking thoroughly miserable. She heard them and turned as they approached. "Oh-! You...are you the rescue team Blue...?"

"That's us," Kiba confirmed, looking her up and down. "But who're you?"

"You were from the Square a few days ago," Akira said, causing Kiba to give her a look. "It was after you went home, puppy, don't look like that. Anyway, Jumpluff here had a friend in a jam, and Shiftry's kind of a money-grubber, so he wouldn't go give it a hand. Then Alakazam showed up and Shiftry more or less caved," Akira explained to the Growlithe.

"So where's your friend?" Kai asked Jumpluff politely, gazing around as though he might've missed it before. "Shiftry did go to save it, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did-I saw him all the way to the dungeon, and even waited a few minutes at the entrance after he went in," Jumpluff told him, looking distraught. "But it's been two days now, and I haven't heard from him or from Jumpluff."

"I see," Akira said quietly, looking thoughtful. Kiba watched her face for a moment, before turning to gauge Kai's expression; he knew the Squirtle was always on the same wavelength as the Pikachu, and Kai was always much more willing to share his thoughts. Kai met his gaze and smiled reassuringly.

"Are you still up for another job, Kiba?" the Squirtle asked him. "It looks like we'll be heading back down to the Silent Chasm." Akira glanced over her shoulder at them, pleased, and Kiba felt a warmth in him; his new team's opinion of him mattered a lot, and he was glad Akira was happy with him.

"You just get some rest, Jumpluff," Kai told the trembling creature. "We're leaving right now to look for them. We won't come back until we've found them, I promise."

* * *

"Kai's so sweet," Akira muttered as they trekked along every corridor on every floor of the dungeon, squinting through the semi-darkness for any sign of Shiftry or Jumpluff. "Promising we wouldn't come home till they're safe."

Kai scowled at her. "You wouldn't have gone home until you'd found them anyway."

"Still, now I know I _have _to find them and it was easier to do when I knew it was just because I was being stubborn," Akira replied promptly, startling a laugh from Kiba and a groan from Kai. "_Anyway,_we need to focus. Shiftry may be a jerk, but he always gets the job done. How could someone at his level get stuck here?"

"Assuming he didn't flake?" Kiba put in.

"He didn't flake," Akira told him. "When Alakazam tells you what to do, you do it 'cause he'll know if you didn't."

"And I wouldn't want to take on Tyranitar or Charizard when they're defending him," Kai added.

"I see," Kiba murmured, thinking this over. A Stantler came up from behind them and he turned, a Roar forming in his throat. Ahead, Akira was double-teaming a Teddiursa while Kai tackled a Farfetch'd. "Damn it," Kiba snarled, spinning to face a Gloom. And then suddenly four identical towers of lightning shot down and hit the dungeon Pokèmon, knocking them out and clearing the way to the dungeon stairs. Little jolts of electricity were running through Akira's fur and she shook her head, ears flopping.

"Nice one," Kiba said, impressed, and followed Kai and Akira to the next level.

"I think this is the last floor," Kai said, gazing around; and then his scarlet eyes fell on a shaken Jumpluff and widened. Rushing forward, Akira and Kiba right behind him, he knelt beside it. "Excuse me-are you alright?"

The little creature glanced up at him, and then at Akira and Kiba. "Yes...I'm fine, but-" It peered around them. "Shiftry...Shiftry's over there..."

"Stay with it," Kai told him quietly, and Kiba nodded, moving to take Kai's place at its side. Kai and Akira moved cautiously forward, Akira lightning the way with a handful of sparks. The shadows crept away from the glow and revealed Shiftry lying against a wall, head slumped down.

"Shiftry!" Akira cried, startled. "What's-what happened to you?" Kai helped him to sit up, checking him over for any serious wounds.

"I think he's okay, just a little beat up," Kai told her, setting him back carefully. He stood and joined her where she stood a few steps away. "What do you think happened?"

She pointed. "Scorch marks. Either an electric- or fire-type Pokèmon attacked him."

"I've never heard of anything like this happening in Silent Chasm before. Nothing too powerful ever hung out in this dungeon."

Kiba watched them talk; they were too far away for him to hear what they were muttering. His charge was pressed in against him, looking absolutely terrified. "Hey, you'll be alright," he told it uncertainly.

"We have to get out of here quickly," the Jumpluff squeaked. "We have to hurry!"

It's vehemence made Kiba uneasy and he turned, calling, "Uhh, guys-I think we should-"

A blinding white light shone over them with a sudden flash. Kiba moved in front of the Jumpluff quickly, head ducked down against the piercing whiteness. He couldn't even open his eyes against the light it was so strong. A fierce shriek tore through the air and the Jumpluff clung to his fur. Up ahead he heard his teammates shouting and desperately wished they weren't so far away. After another ear-piercing scream, the light was gone as quickly as it had appeared.

As soon as he felt the light fade he threw his head up, yelling, "Kai! Akira!" When there was no immediate response he strained a few feet forward, aware of his duty to protect the Jumpluff. The level was shadowed once more and he had no clue where his team was. "You guys!"

"Calm yourself, puppy." Akira's sparks were visible before she and Kai were; and then they at Kiba's side, brushing themselves off with twin lost expressions. "Let's get Jumpluff back to its friend, alright?"

"What? But what was-"

"Not now, Kiba," Kai said quietly.

* * *

As soon as the Jumpluff were out of sight, Kiba rounded on his leader. "What's going on?" he asked her, glaring. "You won't tell me anything."

"That noise you heard was Zapdos, one of the three legendary bird Pokèmon," Kai explained, keeping his eyes on Akira. "Apparently, the natural disasters that have been occuring recently have been disturbing its sleep, but it seems to think that Shiftry's winds were what woke it up, while Shiftry may have only been the trigger. In any case, it took Shiftry with it to the top of Mt. Thunder-and if we want to save him, we'll have to scale the mountain all the way to its peak."

"Is this true?" The voice wasn't Kiba's. The team turned to see Alakazam approaching them with his team. The Charizard and Tyranitar towered above them, staring down emphatically at the smaller Pokèmon. Kiba, putting Kai's words out of mind for the moment, turned his glare on them, unfazed by how small he was in comparison.

"So what if it is?" he snapped, and got an immediate rebuke from Kai. The Squirtle tugged him back, and they both stood slightly behind Akira.

"Zapdos has been sleeping for many years," Alakazam continued, locking eyes with the Pikachu. "It's an extremely powerful being. I think it best you leave rescuing Shiftry to us."

"Thank you, but no," Akira said at once, voice firm. Before Team Alakazam had time to respond she continued, "I know you think we're too weak to stand our own, but we're a Silver Rank rescue team. We're more than capable of fighting our way through Mt. Thunder. When we reach the top, we'll give it our all. We might even win." The last few words were laced with dry humor and her team smiled.

"I can't stop you from going," Alakazam said after a moment's pause. "But please think about it first." He turned and headed away after that; Tyranitar followed, but Charizard lingered behind, looking Akira up and down.

"Good luck, kid," he told her, before following after his leader.

When they had gone, Kiba turned to look at Akira and Kai. "So we're going to fight a legendary bird Pokèmon at the top of some mountain to save somebody whose more or less a complete jerk?"

Akira glanced at him, already halfway through discussing with Kai what items they would need to get from Kangaskan's storage. "Pretty much."


	6. Part 6

A/N: Check it out, an update. :D I actually restarted the game for the zillionth time before I started this chapter, just to be sure I got a few things right.

And by the bye...if _anyone _knows where I can find a Thunder Stone in Red Rescue, I would love you forever if you told me... I found a Sun Stone once where all those little Unown run around, but never a Thunder Stone. :'C I'd love to evolve Akira, I hate when Kai evolves and leaves her in the dust.

_Part 6:_

_Questioning Their Faith!_

They were very high up; Kiba glanced around himself as they walked out onto the last floor of the dungeon. The wind was strong and it was cold, but the earth was dry and cracked. He glanced at his teammates; Kai was peering over the edge of the peak, and the Growlithe felt his stomach twist as he watched him. Akira was sparking anxiously, her tail moving restlessly behind her as she took a few steps forward.

"Zapdos," she shouted into the wind, "come out, come out, wherever you are!"

Kai gave her a dry look and she grinned. Kiba was glad to see they weren't nervous; it made him feel a little braver about moving up to join them.

A few more minutes of silence, and Akira prepared to call again-when there was a blinding flash of light and unearthly shriek tore through the dungeon. Suddenly a magnificent golden bird was in front of them, its wings sending small pulses of electricity through the air. It screamed again, and Team Blue cringed back slightly, but didn't retreat.

"You've come to challenge me at last!" it cried.

"No, no," Kai said quickly, stepping forward - Kiba marveled at his daring. "It's nothing like that, Zapdos, please listen to me; we don't want to fight you, we only want to take Shiftry back home."

It's wail tore through the air again and Akira called, "It's no use, Kai, we'll just have to wear it out before talking to it anymore." The Squirtle sighed and gave a nod, and Kiba braced himself for a long fight...

Though surprisingly, it wasn't that hard at all. Between he, Akira and Kai, they managed to more or less subdue it; in any case, when Alakazam and his team showed up, it was breathing rather heavily, sparks coursing all over its body and scorching the ground around it.

Alakazam looked at Team Blue with some surprise; but before he could do anything else, the Legendary Bird spread its wings with a mighty cry, rising back into the air. Charizard moved quickly, placing himself in front of his team leader - but apparently the Zapdos had had enough.

"No more fighting," it said. "I've calmed down. ...You there, little ones," it continued, turning to Team Blue, "you've impressed me. Hone your skills - next time we meet, I'll be going all out. For now, here; take back your friend."

Another white-out; and when the Pokèmon could see again, Zapdos was gone, and Shiftry was lying in its place, seemingly unconscious.

"What," Kiba grumbled, "so it wasn't going all-out this time, just 'cause we kicked its ass?" His teammates grinned at him.

Tyranitar looked caught between impressed and annoyed; after a moment, he appeared to have gone with the former, because he said, "You really opened my eyes. Who'd've thought little Pokèmon like you could scare off a Zapdos?"

"You," Alakazam said suddenly, before any of the "little Pokèmon" could speak. His voice was strange, and he was staring straight at Akira, "aren't a normal Pikachu, are you?"

Kiba frowned in some confusion, glancing at Kai for an answer like he usually did when uncertain about goings-on - but Kai's expression stilled his curiousity. The Squirtle's usually soft red eyes were suddenly cold, the kindness in them replaced with something much less friendly. Akira's face was a careful blank.

"What if she's not?" Kai asked quietly, eyes meeting Alakazam's squarely.

That seemed to settle something for the older Pokèmon; he moved closer and said in a very low voice, "Go to the Hill of the Ancients and see a Pokèmon named Xatu. Even if its not what you want...there are things you'll need to hear from him."

Kai stared at him, and Kiba wasn't sure what was coursing through his teammate's head. But then he turned away and smiled slightly at Kiba, telling him, "Let's go," as Akira stretched her arms over her head and grinned at them. Kai rushed over to help her carry Shiftry, and the four of them left together. Kiba didn't want to ask about that conversation with Alakazam - he didn't really want to know. Because to make Akira go still like that, and to make Kai look so angry...

Team Alakazam watched them go, and after just a moment, Charizard turned to his captain.

"Alakazam - I know you. You know more about this than you're letting on, don't you?"

The team leader shook his head. "For now, we'll leave it at this...for their sake."

* * *

His teammates were rather subdued all the way back to the Square, and Kiba didn't know what to do. Pokèmon flocked to their aid and spirited Shiftry off to be seen to at the clinic, and for some reason it pissed the Growlithe off; that sure, they were willing to help _now-_when the danger had passed and the real work was over.

_But then, _he realized, _that's what us Rescue Teams are around for._

The thought filled him with a warm glow of pride.

"Hey, Puppy," Akira said suddenly, drawing his attention. She and Kai were standing a little to one side by the footbridge; Kiba frowned. They must've ducked out of the crowd without anyone noticing. He wandered over to them, and his captain said, "How about you take the day off tomorrow? You've earned a break - you helped take down one of the three _Legendary Bird Pokèmon._" She grinned. "You have total bragging rights down at the dojo now."

Her praise made him feel incredibly _great _inside - as did the warm smile on Kai's face, and the all-around knowledge that he was doing _good. _

They saw him off with smiles and waves, but as he turned back at the mouth of the path to his Friend Area, he noticed them shouldering a still quite heavy Toolbox, and heading straight for the Dungeons. He stopped in his tracks and frowned after them as they disappeared, heavily weighing his options.

It was late, and they just got back from Mt. Thunder. Where would they be going now? Alakazam had said something about some Hill, could that be...?

But no... They'd looked so upset then, and maybe this was something they needed to sort out on their own. He'd let them-he trusted them, after all, and maybe he had to prove himself a little more before that trust could be returned. In any case, he respected them enough to let them handle things the way they saw fit.

Nevermind that it hurt to be kept in the dark.

* * *

They stepped out into the sun. Shrugging the noticeably lighter Toolbox onto his other shoulder, Kai glanced to his leader. She felt his eyes on her, and offered an encouraging smile. Together the two of them moved forward, toward the sole figure at the edge of the earth, cutting a distinct figure against the light as it stood staring into a golden sky.

And as they approached it, it spoke; its words slow, unhurried, immortal.

"Witness it...the sinking of the sun."

* * *

Despite himself, Kiba waited for them at the team base. He was worried, and his worry was mounting steadily into fear. Something was happening, and he didn't understand it - and, though he'd never admit it to anyone but himself, he was scared.

"E'scuse me," a small voice intoned lightly, and he glanced over and started. The little Meowth from...it was only yesterday that Team Blue had rescued it. It was watching him with bright eyes, its tail waving lazily around behind it. There were bandages around its head and one of its paws, but otherwise it looked just fine. A small part of the Growlithe sighed in relief, even while the rest of him could only stare.

"Er..." he began intelligently, "you're that..."

"Yeah," it agreed, "I am. You and your team's the ones who came out t'find me, yeah?"

He could do nothing but parrot back, "Yeah."

The Meowth smiled at him warmly, its expression lightening immediately into one of genuine camaraderie. "Well that's good news. I'm gonna join up with you guys."

Startled, Kiba said hurriedly, "Er, I'm not the captain or anything, so I can't say yes or no-"

"No worries, then, I'll wait here. When'll the cap'n be back around?"

"...I'm not sure, she and Kai left some time ago for the dungeons..."

"I see...we'll wait together then, since I can on'y assume that's what your doin'." The little cat Pokèmon sat next to him, tail curling around its feet, and Kiba realized after a moment that he was glad of its company. "My name's Kite."

He opened his mouth to answer, when he suddenly caught a very familiar sound drifting through the night air; his ears perked up and his head swiveled around, gazing alertly down the beaten path to the dungeons. And before he could despise himself for acting like an eager-to-please pet, he relaxed with a grin as the bickering of the missing two of his team drew closer.

"...don't know what I _should've _said, I mean-"

"You could've stood up for yourself! _I _know you're not like that, _you _know you're not-"

"I don't _know _anything, so why pretend-"

"Pretend? You don't need to prove it, look at what you _do."_

"Kai, you're obviously a biased party, so-"

Just listening to them argue back and forth brought a wave of warm relief sweeping through him. He could make them out now, and he stood to meet them. Akira saw him first, and cut herself off with a huge smile for him.

"Puppy!" she said with cheerful enthusiasm. "You waited up for us!" She trotted the rest of the way, Kai following (looking a little sulky, the Growlithe was startled to note) and noticed his company. "Oh...you're the kitty from the other day, aren't you?"

Kite nodded, looking amused, and introduced himself. "'m lookin' to join up with you guys. T'warn ya, I won't take no for an answer." Another grin curled out across his face and he resettled his front paws.

_Only a cat Pokèmon could look that pleased with itself, _Kiba mused, waiting a little anxiously for Akira's verdict.

"I don't know if that's a good idea at the moment," Kai said quietly, but it looked like he was talking more to himself than to the Meowth. He cast a sidelong glance at Akira, and despite the irritation that was plain on his face a moment ago, he simply looked worried. "Kìre..."

She met his concerned scarlet eyes and had to smile. "Oh, Kai, don't be upset. Everything's going to work out, I promise. And if Kite here doesn't join up with us, who knows what kinda trouble he'll get into." She looked significantly in Kiba's direction, who scowled at her. Refocusing on the grinning Meowth, she offered it a smile that seemed to be lacking a little and said, "You're in, 'kay? But...we'll talk details later - right now it's kinda late..."

"Oh, o'course," Kite said, rising to his feet. "Y' just got back, yer prob'ly tired. I'll be off then." He nodded goodbye to each of them in turn and then sauntered off without a look back.

"Confident little fella," Akira said musingly. Kai only continued to watch her, looking upset despite her previous reassurance, and Kiba was getting a little nervous.

_It's not like him to be so... _uncalm_. He's usually so..._unruffled _that seeing him act this way is...strange. _He moved forward slightly, and, determined to get all the words out uninterrupted and so speaking quickly, said, "Listen - I...I know I haven't been on the team all that long, and I know you guys have stuff to worry about that I probably wouldn't understand, but if there's something wrong and I can help - even if its in a small way - lemme know? 'Cause you're not acting like yourselves and it's starting to..." They were both staring at him and he lost some of his nerve; he snapped defensively, "Look, I'm just trying to be for real with you-"

"Okay, okay, puppy, don't put your foot in your mouth," Akira said quietly, reaching up to pat his head. "That was real sweet and you're gonna ruin it."

Flustered, he muttered, "I didn't...it wasn't _sweet..._" He looked to Kai for help, and found it mirroring the Pikachu's expression.

The Squirtle tilted his head a little, looking ashamed. "...It was wrong of us not to include you. You're a part of Blue after all. We just didn't want - but we still should've taken you're opinion into consideration. I'm sorry, Kiba."

Mortified, Kiba said hurriedly, "I didn't mean to make you guys feel bad, I just - "

"You are just _really _bad at touchy-feely stuff aren't you?" Akira laughed, tugging on his ear in a manner that was both annoying and endearing. "Let's go inside and talk. There's...a lot to say."

They smiled at him and moved past him into the base, talking to each other quietly; and as much as he hated to be the cause of more stress, Kiba couldn't help grinning and trotting after them. Because they were including him.

Because he was part of the team.

* * *

By the time the discussion had reached its end, it was early morning. Tiny fingers of sunlight were just beginning to pull at the blanket of stars over the sky, and Kiba declined Akira's invitation to stay at the base and sleep. He had a lot to think about; she told him she understood.

As he walked home slowly, his mind was ablaze with the new information.

Akira was _human. _And...she had something to do with the end of the world? Or maybe, its salvation...

Alright, he didn't understand most of it. And, to be honest, he really didn't care either. His leader could be the most evil creature in the world, and he would still follow her gladly.

Not that he would ever believe she was.

_Give me all the proof in the world, _the Growlithe thought with a grim determination, stopping in the middle of the path and staring ahead at nothing in front of him, _I don't care. Even if everyone tells me so, I'll never believe my friends aren't _good.

"Nothing in the world can make me turn against them."

Saying it out loud made it feel better in his head. And he ground out a grin and turned tail back toward the base; he'd crash there after all.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised to find them waiting up for him.


	7. Part 7

A/N: Sorry this took so long. -_- Seems like I've been saying that with each update. In any case, here's the next chapter. 8D; Things pick right up, as maybe a sort of apology for all the lack of action.

There are going to be two direct quotes from the game, see if you can pick 'em out. C:

Also, I know that Pelipper is more like a pelican than a seagull, but Wingull is the seagull Pokémon; and for the most part the evolutions keep the tag don't they? Pikachu and Raichu are both mouse pokemon... And all of Charmander's evolutions are referred to as lizard Pokémon, right? ;_;

_Part 7:_

_What Makes a Team!_

Kiba couldn't remember _ever _feeling angrier than he did now. Hackles rising, he stalked forward _feeling _fire build in his chest.

"You wanna say that again?" he snarled at Gengar, fur bristling. "Go ahead- say it again. Give me an excuse to kick your ass."

The ghost Pokèmon looked appropriately alarmed and backed up a step before remembering himself- and the crowd they'd gathered, there in the center of the Square. "What's it to you, Growlithe?" he sneered, eyeing Kiba warily.

Kiba bared his badge proudly. "_I'm _a member of Team Blue. She's my captain." He crouched slightly, and cackled inwardly when Gengar flinched. _Such a coward. _"_Don't _insult her where I can hear it."

"Aww, defending my honor, Puppy?"

Kiba whipped around, ears perking up as Kai and Akira pushed their way through the crowd to him. "Shut up, Akira," he said cheerfully, moving to join them where they stood across from Gengar and his team. "You have Kai for that. I'm defending my _team's _honor." Kai gave him a dry look that made him grin, and he continued accusingly, "This guy here says all the natural disasters are your fault. Can I roast him?"

"Since when has violence _ever _been the answer?" Akira smiled and patted his head, and he picked up her unhappiness in an instant. "No, Kiba, best leave this to Kai. He's our diplomat after all."

Kai shook his head and ignored them both, moving forward a little. "Gengar, what's going on now? Haven't you caused enough problems for us lately?"

"Poor Kai," the purple Pokémon sneered. "You got caught up in all this. You should've stayed away from the strange Pikachu instead of making friends with it." When Kai's scarlet eyes narrowed dangerously, Gengar continued, "I followed you to the Hill of the Ancients- I heard _everything _Xatu said."

Kiba felt Akira tense next to him, and with everything he had he _hated _Gengar. Kai said quietly, "Really? Everything? Or just what you wanted to hear?"

Gengar turned to the rest of the Pokémon gathered there, and called, "You all know of the legend- a human abandoned his Pokémon, who gave its life to save him, and was cursed by Ninetails for his greed." Gengar turned to look past Kai at Akira, who stood staring at him with her brilliant silver eyes.

"_You _were the human cursed into a Pokémon, weren't you?" he accused. "None of these disasters started until _you _arrived! So getting rid of you should solve everything!"

Lombre glanced at Akira in horror. "Is that _true?"_

The Pikachu didn't say anything, only stared straight ahead at Gengar, who cackled as Pokémon moved past him towards her. Kiba wanted to chomp her ear off for not defending herself against the accusations- Kai had it right, there was no _way _it was her- but crowded in close to her instead, serving as a physical reminder that whoever wanted to get to his captain had to go through _him _first.

Someone lunged and he turned towards them with a snarl, but a very familiar cat Pokémon got there first; slashing out with wicked claws, and sending the Machop down with a face-full of blood.

"You should get movin'," Kite drawled, tail whipping behind him as he eyed the oncoming crowd with glittering eyes. "Your friends here aren't actin' all that friendly."

"He's right," Kai said, backing up to join them. He touched Akira's arm and gave her a fierce look. "It's time to go."

Akira's eyes were distant when she nodded; Kai threw Kiba a look over her head as he tugged her back towards the bridge. Kiba had no idea what it was supposed to mean, but started to follow anyway, before stopping abruptly and spinning back around. Kite was crouched, hissing at an approaching Cubone and Charmeleon, his fur bristled; Kiba ran back and grabbed him by the scruff, hauling him out of harm's way and rushing after the rest of their team.

"What're you doin'?" Kite managed to sound only mildly ruffled, and given the circumstances Kiba had to give him a few points for that. He dropped him to the ground, and was gratified to see the Meowth fall into step with him as they ran down the beaten path.

"You don't have your badge yet, but you're still a member of the team," he explained without looking at him. "I wasn't going to leave you to fend for yourself."

A beat of silence preceded a thoughtful, "I see," and Kite let it go at that.

Kiba was glad for it, and continued, "That being said, we'll need to pick up the pace a little. They'll try to leave us behind."

Kite laughed dryly. "Should've figured that."

* * *

Kai and Kite sat against the mailbox as Akira and Kiba had their heated argument. Kai was tying a navy blue scarf around Kite's neck, as the cat Pokémon swished his tail good-naturedly.

"Any particular reason you don't want us comin' along?" the Meowth asked, pitching his voice to be heard against the others' raised voices.

"Personally, I think you'll be in just as much trouble if you stay, especially since the rest of them saw you helping us," Kai said, pinning Blue's silver badge onto the cloth. "But the trip will be dangerous- _really _dangerous- and Akira doesn't want to get you two that deeply involved. It'll break her heart if you come to hate her for it."

Kite watched him with slitted eyes. "But you're going with her."

Kai smiled defiantly. "Always."

A grin curled across Kite's face and he murmured, "So that's how it is. Loyal to a fault, aren't you, co-captain?" That grin widened when Kai flushed and muttered under his breath. "Modesty becomes you. Nevertheless, she knows it's futile, right? We're comin' with you."

The Squirtle sighed, resting his chin in his paw and watching the Pikachu in question spark in agitation at their stubborn Growlithe. "She'll figure it out soon enough."

"I hope we're not interrupting," a sudden grave voice said, and immediately the yelling broke off and Kai and Kite were on their feet.

Alazakam, Charizard and Tyranitar were moving towards them from the direction of the Square. Kiba crouched defensively, eyeing the bigger Pokémon warily.

It was Kite who spoke up, sauntering up next to his new team to face Alakazam down fearlessly. "I suppose you decided to step up and call a vote, right?"

A moment of silence followed the Meowth's query, and then Alakazam conceded with a nod.

Kai folded his arms. "And those poor panicked Pokémon who think they have a solution voted to kick us out."

"No," Tyranitar rumbled. "They voted to bring you down."

Kiba showed his teeth, giving his opinion loud and clear, and Kite murmured, "My, my." Akira glanced uneasily at Kai, who gripped her paw.

"You know you'll have to fight us all to get to her," he told them quietly. "And don't you dare write us off, we fought Zapdos and won."

"You'll have to tell me that story sometime," Kite whispered to Kiba, who grinned.

Alakazam was watching them closely, face aged and wise and unyielding. After what seemed like an eternity, when Kiba was twitchy and ready to snap at any sudden move, the psychic Pokémon stepped back.

"We can buy you some time," Charizard said, sensitive to his leader's moods, and perceptive to his thoughts. "So get going."

"Wha... really?" Kiba straightened; it seemed almost anticlimactic, but he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Alakazam nodded to them, a gesture of concession, and told them gravely, "Against all odds, you must run. Run, run...and survive." He glanced towards Akira, who stood strong, and then looked at Team Blue's newest additions. "You have a good team- but is it wise to drag them into your problems?"

The Pikachu took a deep breath. "It's as much my problem now as it is theirs; they wouldn't butt out if you paid them." Kite closed his eyes in that cat-like expression of contentment; Kiba howled gleefully, and Kai smiled.

"Very well." Alazakam turned to go, and Charizard and Tyranitar turned to follow. "I wish you luck."

The four Pokémon watched them go, then glanced at each other. "This is it," Akira said with a sigh. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry in advance when you're cold and hungry and rained on and realize it's all my fault you're not safe and sound back home."

"Apology accepted," Kite murmured with a sly smile. "Now if we could get a move on?"

"Look," Kiba said suddenly, squinting into the sky. "It's Pelipper!"

The seagull Pokémon swooped low enough to drop an envelope, as it would when it delivered the newspaper or the occasional job request- and then winged off silently, without a word. Kite stretched up on his hind legs and caught the envelope in his teeth, offering it to Kai.

His team leaned in around him as he withdrew the letter.

"'Take care! It's farewell, but only for now,'" Kai read aloud. "'Until the day I can deliver mail to you again, I will be waiting. Signed, the wandering postal carrier, Pelipper.'"


End file.
